Donde todo es por tí
by OhIsobel
Summary: [one shot] Todos los dias Leon Kirkland camina sobre dolor, juntando el valor para enfrentarse a su realidad, y todo, todo es por aquel a quien ama. todo es por él.


**Creo que amanecí angst y quise compartir esto.**

**Donde todo es por tí **

**.**

En reloj indica que son las 3:00 de la tarde y en la oficina todos abandonan sus labores, finalizan el día, guardan sus pertenencias en sus maletines y se van. O al menos, los que están en un mayor rango que la mayoría de los oficinistas en la empresa entera. Para Leon Kirkland así es, quizás no tiene un horario de comida porque simple y llanamente puede llegar a su casa a comer, aunque sincera –y plenamente- él tiene mejores cosas en mente.

Día tras día.

Leon se encamina al estacionamiento, a su sitio y enciende el auto una vez adentro, conduce por el sendero que le llevará hasta donde están todos sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Gira a la derecha y se detiene tres calles más adelante, y lo ve, lo ve en toda su excelsitud, tranquilo y etéreo.

Normalmente Emil, a las 3:30 se encuentra dando la vuelta en el parque, es como si fuera su rutina vacacional, aunque Leon –tristemente- sabe que no es así. Suspira al verlo y decide ir juntando el valor, paso con paso hasta acercarse a él, a Emil Steilsson, la persona por la que invariablemente, hace todo, literalmente, todo.

Leon se sonríe a si mismo levemente, quizás para darse un toque de auto confianza o para quizás albergar la esperanza un poco más. Por mucho daño que se pueda estar haciendo. Junta por fin el valor suficiente y se sienta a su lado, casualmente y sin querer perturbarlo, como si se tratase de una paloma que al menor ruido o contacto, emprende el vuelo; Leon no quiere asustarlo.

— Hola…— murmura Leon finalmente, torpe y algo nervioso, podría parecer algo extraño en él, pero _desde entonces _que se mide en sus palabras, que todo lo traza como si de labrar una joya se tratase, manejando las situaciones con pinzas, como si su realidad fuese de cristal y se pudiese resquebrajar aún más en cualquier momento.

No obtiene una respuesta inmediata, pero Emil voltea a verle y conecta sus ojos, brillantes y definitivos con los suyos. El contacto no dura mucho pero alienta a Leon de decir sus siguientes palabras. Una leve sonrisa más bien de auto-apoyo que de confianza per se, se dibuja en su rostro. Se relame los labios y trata de que todo sea más casual, más ameno, más simple y más humano.

— Soy Leon, a lo mejor no me recuerdas — comienza su dialogo bien estudiado y elaborado, correctamente ensayado — pero íbamos juntos en la preparatoria…

Emil le mira confundido, frunce el cejo pero en un gesto amable y curioso, sonríe intentando recordar al chico frente a él, sin éxito. Niega suavemente — no, lo siento...

— Oh, está bien, no te preocupes, en realidad pocas veces nos llegamos a topar, y también en la universidad de hecho…

Ahora Emil le mira sorprendido. — ¿Vamos en la misma universidad?

Leon le sonríe esta vez, de manera más natural — Si, yo voy en mercadotecnia — miente a medias y Emil sonríe.

— Yo estoy en literatura. Mis padres dijeron que no era la mejor opción pero…

— ¿Te hace feliz cierto? — Leon dice y lo sabe, es la manera que Emil escuda su decisión. Y obtiene lo que quiere, el chico le devuelve una sonrisa dulce, asiente e incluso ríe levemente.

— ¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho quería hablar contigo… — Leon baja la vista, teme ver la reacción ante su impertinencia en el rostro de Emil, el rostro amable en el que tanto piensa.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, siempre que te veo, lo hago de lejos, y hoy que iba pasando por aquí, decidí ¿Por qué no?

Emil ríe levemente y le mira interesado — ¿En serio?

— En serio. Hoy junté todo mi valor para sentarme aquí a tu lado y saludarte.

—… no soy tan... inaccesible ¿Sabes?

— Pero eres inalcanzable…— responde casi de inmediato. — ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Emil niega levemente — no, no realmente.

— ¿Te puedo invitar un café? Conozco un lugar genial para eso— habla cada vez con un poco más de confianza, tiene la atención de Emil y siente que poco a poco puede lograr lo que tanto añora. Decide ir a lo seguro. — Una cafetería que es librería — añade, sabe que ese es el lugar favorito de Emil.

— ¡_Eats & Treats_!— Emil dice alegre — ¡Adoro ese lugar!

—Hey, genial. ¿Qué te parece si vamos, ordenamos algo y nos ponemos a dar una hojeada a los libros?

— ¡Oh! Si, suena bien. De hecho hay un libro que llevo un tiempo buscando.

Leon sabe el titulo pero pregunta de igual forma — ¿Cuál?

— Leyendas de la China Imperial.

— ¡Oh! Yo tengo varios de esos — ríe — Si quieres un día te los presto.

— no quisiera importunarte...pero la verdad es que si me gustaría.

Leon le dice que no hay problema y ambos caminan charlando amenamente hasta llegar al auto de él. _Eats & Treats _no está lejos, pero decide avanzar con lentitud para hacer el camino más largo y disfrutar de la dulce presencia de Emil a su lado…un poco más, un poco más.

Lo mismo hace cuando se sientan a tomar un café, incluso disuelve y enfría su bebida de manera lenta mientras lo escucha hablar, ríe con él y disfruta de cada segundo. Después se pierden en los pasillos y escaleras de la librería entera, criticando libros y recomendándose otros, aunque muchos de los que Emil le recomienda, Leon los ha leído ya, así que o habla de ellos, o pretende no saber nada con tal de oírlo hablar.

Cuando llega la noche y el sol no está presente ya, Leon decide llevarlo a su casa, permite que Emil confíe en él y le diga donde vive, aun cuando él se sabe la dirección de memoria. De nuevo se va lento a medida que el auto avanza por el pavimento.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy fue un gran día, gracias, Emil.

El aludido le mira curioso y ríe levemente — Gracias tú, hoy estaba un tanto aburrido, lo alegraste…

Leon le dedica una sonrisa sincera, como las que solo acostumbra cada que se trata de Emil. Se baja del auto cuando llegan al sitio y le abre la portezuela del auto, una parte de él está feliz aunque la otra parte de su alma está llorando, hoy ha sido un día hermoso pero nada ha cambiado.

Cuando están frente a la puerta de la casa de Emil, aquella con las luces prendidas como casi siempre. Tres pasos y están ambos en el pórtico. No hay ruido más que el de los grillos que remarcan el aparentemente imperturbable silencio.

— Hoy…—Leon empieza de nuevo — fue un día peculiar, me sentía algo perdido así que salí a dar la vuelta, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿sabes? — miente, lo hace tan sólo para obtener lo que viene a continuación. — ¿Me he ganado un abrazo?

Emil ríe levemente y abre los brazos, los envuelve alrededor de Leon y se funden en un abrazo cálido y lleno de ternura. Quizás por que Emil mismo siente, que ese lugar es el que le corresponde. Leon cierra los ojos y disfruta su calor y ritmo acompasado de respirar, su aroma y su presencia y por los escasos dos minutos de ese efímero contacto, ha sido el ser humano más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

— dime, ¿Crees que te pueda invitar a salir otro día? — le pregunta insinuándose con una sonrisa elegante y Emil le sonríe también, lleno de su propia coquetería.

— Seguro... ¿El próximo sábado?

Escuchar eso, estruja el corazón de Leon, pero no se resquebraja y continua con su máscara — El sábado entonces.

— Es una buena manera de aprovechar las vacaciones…

— Lo es ¿verdad? — responde aunque sabe que no hay tal cosa como esas vacaciones. Menos para él— Paso por ti, el sábado a las seis, vemos una película y comemos algo ¿Qué tal?

— Suena bien…

Se despiden con una sonrisa que asegura un porvenir, aunque cuando la puerta se cierra y Emil desaparece tras su luz, Leon sabe que tal porvenir no llegará. Avanza hasta su auto tan sólo para descubrir a un hombre recargado en el vehículo.

Emil entra a su casa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación después de anunciar su llegada. Emocionado de manera poco sutil sobre su cita del próximo sábado con el chico que, él creé, acaba de conocer.

Abajo, su hermano suspira mirando por la ventana.

— Otra vez ¿huh?

Mikkel, su amigo, le frota el hombro y sonríe levemente — Al menos está feliz hoy. Ya viste su sonrisa, se emociona por su cita…

Lukas asiente y saca el celular escribiendo un mensaje para Leon

"_Gracias...está feliz_"

* * *

Afuera, Leon reconoce a Yong Soo, el hombre recargado en el vehículo, su primo, mismo que avanza hasta él y suspira. Yong Soo lo buscaba y ya sabía dónde encontrarlo.

— ¿Otra vez? Leon, te estás haciendo mucho daño… haciendo esto día tras día…

— No me interesa— responde rápido — lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me recuerde… — baja la mirada y aprieta los labios, busca en su bolsillo y coloca su anillo de bodas en su dedo anular izquierdo, mirando la luz resplandecer.

Y repite

— Hasta que recuerde... hasta que recuerdes Emil… todo esto es por ti.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Se aceptan comentarios ; ;


End file.
